magic_minibuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Castiel
Castiel is a Valyrian and one of the four Tempests, serving directly under Julius himself. He is one of the only known masters of every magic in the entire world. After the creation of Valencia, he left the nation and his friend Raphael. History He was born in Ethrium to a family that was always slightly indifferent toward him, and vice versa. Because he had very little attachment to his mother and father, he set out at a rather young age to do what he’d always wanted: become a powerful storm mage and serve at Emperor Julius’ side. At fifteen, he had learned storm magic, but decided that his time spent at home was wasted; he set off, with an oath to learn all the magic in the world. He traveled to Karsus, spending two years in the hot, volcanic lands and hating it all the while, contrary to the three years he spent in Tyrom. It is rumored that he dueled and potentially even trained with a young Baron Apollo. By this point, he had racked up quite the name for himself with his challenges to (and victories over) many prestigious opponents, so it came as quite a shock when his challenge to Queen Kyra herself during his year-long visit to Estros was turned down by the uppity Emerald Queen, who deemed him “unworthy” and “inexperienced”. He resented her for the rest of his days due to this humiliating experience. As a result, at the age of 21, he returned to Valyria, his many feats not known. Castiel waltzed into the city of Stormriven, demanding that the Emperor himself face him: “If the Emperor has guts, he’ll come out here and knock me into the dirt.”. Julius, intrigued by the man’s power, laughed but nonetheless accepted. As expected, Castiel, despite putting up a fight like no other, was soundly defeated. Impressed, however, Julius named Castiel the second Tempest. He became rivals and later friends with Raphael, as the two always tried to one-up each other. He eventually did venture to Cerulea, meeting King Liryo and Rordan along the way, but strangely never went to Arculum, instead returning back home and continuing his training - as well as dueling Raphael a lot. Of the Tempests, he was the most well-loved and popular due to his travel around the world and the friends he met during such times - he made friends (and rivals) with many famous names from each nation. The Great War (217 A.R. - 218 A.R.) Castiel made his first true appearance at the first imperial war council, where he ridiculed Cerulea for allowing themselves to be conquered so easily and insulted the Emerald Queen, Kyra, implying that her help would amount to nothing for Valyria. He was among those who questioned the lordship of Rasellan being granted to the reckless Marshal Quintus. Destruction of Dravite On the request of Lord Nystos, Castiel traveled to Dravite alone to devastate the city. He looked upon the city, with the remark that it was his favorite city in Karsus - a comment which did not amount to much, as he despised the time he spent in Karsus. Castiel quickly gathered his energy before anyone could question his presence, obliterating much of the city with Grand Monsoon and ruining many structures. He flew off, leaving Decimus and the Lord of Dravite to look on in surprise and desolation. Upon his return to Southwater Hold, Castiel entered into a meeting between the Valyrian council. Grand Lieutenant Scipio and Grand Commander Nystos wished to discuss the fall of Avarell and strategy for the future of the war, the latter foreseeing the incoming attacks on Ethrium and Southwater hold, and chiding Castiel for taking the affair with a lighthearted approach as he jokingly insulted Quintus. Castiel expressed his surprise that his own city, Ethrium, would be one of the next targets. Lord Nystos sent him, along with Ryoshi and Isabella, to defend Ethrium from the impending invasion. Battle of Ethrium As Ethrium was surrounded on all sides by the Allies and their armies, Castiel, in contrast to the other Valyrian leaders, remarked that there was no need for a speech, and that Valyria was the greatest empire for thousands of years. After the usage of Ethrerion, Castiel found himself opposed with the Dravite twins, Decimus and Ruri, to whom he revealed that he had been the one to ruin Dravite, sarcastically laughing off their claims of prestige. The twins engaged, and the battle began. The two assaulted him with fire, and in turn were blasted with lightning and stormy energy. The fight continued like this for some time, even as Ruri transformed into a dragon; he simply electrocuted her, choosing to focus on Decimus. The Dragon King slashed Castiel with his flame-imbued sword, which the Tempest responded to after impact with a fist of lightning. Suddenly, Castiel announced his boredom, and unveiled his ability to use multiple elements of magic - Decimus was attacked by a combination of fire, light, and lightning. WIP. Raphael's Uprising WIP. Battle of Stormriven WIP. The Apocalypse (219 A.R.) WIP. Battle on the Sky Island WIP. Resurrection of Prometheus WIP. Fight against Prometheus WIP. The Wedding (221 A.R.) WIP. The Wedding Ceremony WIP. Duel against Icarus WIP. Aftermath WIP. Quinn's Trial WIP. Personality "Nonchalant and extremely laid back, to the point of being downright uncaring. He really doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him, and says whatever’s on his mind. Likes a good party and likes to eat and drink. Though he loves using storm magic, from his travels around the world he has used and even mastered many other forms and elements of magic. Born in Ethrium. One of the Tempests." Abilities WIP. Quotes Spoken by Castiel Nystos: Our Empire stands alone against the other great powers, and make no mistake; they are coming. Scipio: We have the Emerald Queen. Castiel: The Emerald Queen, who lost her kingdom in one night? Raphael: As if that counts for something. Spoken about Castiel WIP. Trivia * It was stated that, had Apollo and Khando not arrived at the Battle of Ethrium, Castiel would have been able to kill both Raxys and Axtel. * Technically, Castiel was the first Tempest to be created. His original planned appearance looked strikingly similar to Raphael. * There was intended to be a duel between Castiel and Daemon of the Red Wards during the Battle of Ethrium, but this was scrapped in favor of him joining the duel with Apollo and Khando. Category:Characters Category:Valyrian Characters Category:Inner Tempo Users Category:Tempests Category:Major Characters